dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Glazed Doughnut
Glazed Doughnut (also known as "Glazed Doughnut-chan", "Glazed-chan", human name "Kristy") is a fictional personified dessert for the "Dessert Anime". She is created by Tumblr user "superhighschoollevelpartypooper " (Aruu Yuda). Glazed Doughnut-chan is an industrial dessert, therefore whenever she is "nearly expired", she disappears and would come back once she is bought and enjoyed again. Her Tumblr askblog is here . Appearance Glazed Doughnut-chan is a short young girl with light apricot/peach hair, cut in a shoulder-length bob, with a glazed-doughnut barrette clipped on the left side of her head. She has yellow, round eyes. She wears a light-orange balloon dress with yellow pipings at the front, separating the coffee-coloured skirt part. She also has a peach-coloured cravat. She has yellow bangles on her wrists. She wears light-peach shoes with white ankle warmers, held up with a yellow button. Personality Glazed Doughnut-chan is a sweet young girl - friendly, polite, and a little carefree. She loves drinking light coffee and tea despite her young age, and reading short stories or novels. She also likes the warm weather, and likes to take short naps after she reads. Despite being one of the greatest desserts (coming from a well-known company of doughnuts), she is modest, and admires the others. She is also a "shipper" - she likes to play match-maker in her head, and sometimes when her friends like another, she would "ship" them together. Her best friend is Coffee-Cocoa-kun , who, unknown to everybody and her, developed a crush on her, and Al Capone Doughnut-kun (upcoming profile), who was an older brother figure to her and Coffee Cocoa-kun. History Glazed Doughnut-chan hails from a globally-known company of doughnuts. Since the doughnut cafes worlwide were, most of the time, situated near other popular cafes and restaurants, she could always look at the other desserts and say hello to them with only a wave of a hand. One time, her current "mun" ended up in the store where she came from, and out of interest, she bought the doughnut. She found out that the girl had a major sweet tooth, and the girl enjoyed the doughnut, making her feel happy as always. The girl's sister created a sweet drink to go with her, and as what she usually did, she made friends with the drink, who was Coffee Cocoa-kun. But this young boy was shy and silent, so she didn't stop attempting to talk to him. Coffee Cocoa-kun then soon got used to her company, and they immediately became best friends. Soon, the girl bought another doughnut, and the dessert looked odd in her and Coffee Cocoa-kun's eyes. Glazed Doughnut-chan thought that he was very hard to talk to, and that he looked like a murderer, so she and Coffee Cocoa-kun didn't approach him at first. The newcomer introduced himself in informal language as Al Capone Doughnut-kun, and he was the first to raise a hand and wave a greeting at the two. The two began to feel that Al Capone Doughnut-kun was actually nice, and that was proven when he was "acting as their older brother". Gallery Glazed doughnut-chan.jpg|First reference of Glazed-chan - chibi doodle Ask gd.jpg|Glazed Doughnut-chan's Askblog Icon Survival au.jpg|Glazed Doughnut and Coffee Cocoa in the Survival AU Deadbun au.jpg|Glazed Doughnut and Coffee Cocoa in the Deadbun AU Trivia * Her character was inspired by the glazed doughnuts from Krispy Kreme - as hinted by her history and human name. *She is 12 years old, 150 cm in height, and weights 115 lbs. *The doughnut barrette on her head is edible - a real glazed doughnut. *Her breath smells like milk. *Her blood is also milk. *She only calls her "baker" Mun or Mun-chan, because she is an industrial dessert and her mun isn't her baker. *Her "OTP" is Reeses Cheesecake and Oreo Cheesecake. Second on the list is Piscok and Chocolate Pocky. Category:Characters Category:Other